princekodifandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style)
PrinceKodi's Animal Style of Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time Cast * Napleon and Layfette (The Aristocats) as Llort (Good) * Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Princess Sarah/Future Sarah * Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) as Prince Chris/Future Chris * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as King Kong * Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Prince Martin * Kate (Alpha and Omega) as Princess Bulla * Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Princess Elinowy * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Prince Taran * Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Prince Adam * Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) as Princess Belle * Maya (At Jesus's Side) as Princess Daffers * Jericho (At Jesus's Side) as Prince Fredrick * Max (A Goofy Movie) as Prince Phillip * Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) as Princess Aurora * Tusky Husky (Krypto the Superdog) as Prince Gohan * Lassie as Princess Videl * Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Prince Goten * Candy (Alpha and Omega) as Princess Valeasse * Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as King Goku * Annabella (All Dogs go to Heaven TV Series) as Queen Chi Chi * Sasha (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Queen Odette * Balto as King Garret * Jenna (Balto Trilogy) as Queen Kayley * Robin Hood as Maurice * Maid Marien (Robin Hood) as Mrs. Jenkins * Goofy (A Goofy Movie) as King Hubert * Winston (Alpha and Omega) as King Vegeta Jr. * Eve (Alpha and Omega) as Queen Bulma * Hutch (Alpha and Omega) as Prince Trunks * Roscoe (Oliver and Company) as Darth Sidious/Palpatine * Carface and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Llort/Future Llort * Gmork (The NeverEnding Story) as Jareth * Sly (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as The Antarctic Queen * Steele (Balto) as Jafar * Princess (Alpha and Omega II) as Ursula * Head Wolf (Alpha and Omega 4) as Rasputin * Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Daolon Wong * Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Rothbart * White Wolf (The Flight Before Christmas 2) as Zelda * Cain (Jungle Cubs) as Cal * Yak (Balto II: Wolf Quest) as Zachary Varmitach * Wiley Wolf (Maple Town) as Gaston * ?????? as Le'Fou * Claw (Alpha and Omega) as Donita * Honest John (Pinnochio) as The Colonel * Gideon (Pinnochio) as Edgar Balthazar * Dosoto (Oliver and Company) as Herman Cortez * King Voracious (The FoxBusters) as Raditz * Voracity (The Foxbusters) as Gravitina * Slash (Alpha and Omega II: A Howliday Adventure) as Turles/Future Turles * Kismet (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Gnorga * Fat Cat (Chip N'Dale Rescue Rangers) as Bojack * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Broly * Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) as Super Android 13 * Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) as Cell * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Frieza * Noah the Elder (Happy Feet) as Cooler * General Brutus (Silverwing) as King Cold * Falcon (Stuart Little) as Kuriza * Jafar (Aladdin) as Future Shendu * Jareth (Labyrinth) as Future Drago * Various Aladdin Villains as The Demon Socerrors and the Demons * Jaws (Jaws 1975) as The Pliosaurus * Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Biggest Vastatosaurus Rex * Baryonyx Leader (The Land Before Time: Wisdom of Friends) as Scarred Vastatosaurus Rex * Baryonyx (Jurassic World) as One-Eyed Vastatosaurus Rex * Guanlong (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Venatosaurus * Brachiosaurus (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Brontosaurus * Stegosaurus (Fantasia) as Atercuriasaurus * Gastonia (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Diablosaurus * Ankylosaurus (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Ferrecutus * Quetzalcoatlus (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Giant Bats * Lambeosaurus (Fantasia) as Ligocristus * Sharptooth Swimmer (The Land Before Time 5) as Phiranodon * Crocodiles (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Foetodon * Spinosaurus (Jurassic Park III) as King Spinosaurus (Bad) * Old Spinosaurus (Dinosaur Train) as King Spinosaurus (Good) * Scar (The Lion King) as Android 17 * Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Irene * Carface's Mother (All Dogs go to Heaven: A Christmas Carol) as Llort's Mother * Puppy Carface and Puppy Rolly (ADGHT: Christmas Carol & 101 Dalmations) as Baby Llort Scenes * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 1: Opening Credits/Boris tells the story * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 2: Prolouge * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 3: Carface and Killer in Sewers/"The Big Fat Loser"/Transported * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 4: Meet Great Grandfather Roscoe/Rewriting History * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 5: Back into the Day of the Hanging * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 6: Planning the Transport to Skull Island * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 7: Dusty prepares for her wedding and enters Skull Island * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 8: Entering Skull Island/The Stray Dog's Unhappy Welcome/Sacrifice * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 9: A Missing Bride/The Villain's Celebration * Lahyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 10: Crashing the Celebration/"Don't make me Laugh" * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 11: In Baloo's Territory/Going to Skull Island * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 12: Dusty Crys/"Journey to the Past"/Guanlong attack * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 13: Villains Trip/Brachiosaurus Stampede * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 14: Crocodile Attack/Rudy's Presence * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 15: Baloo Rescues Dusty from Guanlong * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 16: The Swamp/The Sharptooth Swimmer Attack * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 17: The Baryonyx Leader attacks the Heroes/Baloo showers Dusty * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 18: Ankylosaurus/The Quetzalcoatlus Pest/Hellfire * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 19: The Baryonyx Attack/Reunion * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 20: Baloo vs Rudy, Baryonyx Leader and Baryonyx/A Change of Heart * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 21: Backstabbing Little Traitors/Sly impales Dusty * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 22: Spinosaurus and Baloo battles Baryonyx, Baloo, Baryonyx Leader * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 23: Spinosaurus Corners Carface and Killer/Baloo kills Spinosaurus * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 24: Slash's Proposal/"One Day Out There"/Gmork and Roscoe Revives Rudy, Baryonyx Leader and Baryonyx * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 25: Spinosaurus/Old Spinosaurus revived/Old Spinosaurus and Baloo joins Carface and Killer * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 26: The Bug Pit/Carface and Killer's Speech * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 27: Dusty Marries Slash/Gmork's Rage * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 28: The Future/Humphrey and Kate's Wedding * Lahyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 29: Turles's Weddung Dinner/"As Long as there's Christmas" * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 30: The Wedding Dance/Scar and Zira Appears * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 31: "I Need a Hero"/The Genocide * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 32: Dusty Divorces Slash/Gmork Kills Slash * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 33: Battling the Baryonyxes/Old Spinosaurus vs Sly * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 34: Carface and Killer stands up to his foster brother/Carface and Killer vs Gmork and Roscoe * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 35: Thunderbolt Criticizes and Congrajulates Carface and Killer/Reviving Dusty * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 36: Returning Home/Wedded * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 37: Carface and Killer the Hero * Labyrinth V: A Twist in Time (PrinceKodi Animal Style) part 38: End Credits ("Out There" and "Now and Forever") Gallery Category:Labyrinth Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:PrinceKodi Animal Style Category:Kodi and Dusty Category:Version 1 Spoofs